Concept: The Hits
Concept: The Hits is a 1999 compilation album by Anglo-German pop rock band Vox. The album was released on September 12, 1999. It includes all of their 20 singles at the time plus four new songs and one megamix and the album consists of three discs and one DVD. The album was released on CD, MiniDisc, DVD Audio (in 2000) and LP (in 2006). Singles The album spanned four singles. The first single, "Forever and Ever" was released on August 12, 1999. The music video shows the band in a warehouse where they wear masks to become unrecognisable and use paintball guns with four other masked people. After the battle finishes, four people are injured and the other four people are unmasked as the band, meaning that they won the battle. The video ends with the band. The finale was later reused for 30 Seconds to Mars' music video for "Only Yesterday". The second single, "You Need Me" was released on October 1, 1999. The music video shows the band Track listing Disc 1: Hits #"Vox" #"Another One Rides" #"Pupils in Charge" #"Chemicality" #"Secret Love" #"Mother Bone" #"Sherlock" #"Thinking About Anything" #"12 Days Til I Leave" #"Survival" #"When A Man Comes Out" #"Ruckus" #"Desire" #"Disgrace" #"Lucky for A Third Time" #"Ode to RHCP" #"Stop" #"What Are You?" #"Shrimp" #"When I Told You" #"Forever and Ever" #"You Need Me" #"Coping With Laughter" #"Concept" #"Vox Megamix" Notes *Tracks 1-4 are from the album Vox ''EP *Tracks 5-8 are from the album ''Vox *Tracks 9-12 are from the album Fuschia *Tracks 13-16 are from the album Lucky For a Third Time *Tracks 17-20 are from the album Stop *Tracks 21-25 are previously unreleased songs Disc 2: B-Sides #"Until We Survive" #"Biting Someone Hurts" #"Glassheart" #"Heart Lock" #"Touch" #"Steven" #"Button Up" #"One Answer Too Many" #"Give Me 5" #"Mercy" #"Make Me" #"Leave" #"Riff Raff" #"Awkward" #"Too Incredible" #"Stand Alone" #"Until I Forget" #"Raw Power" #"Low Size" #"Moodly" #"Forever and Ever (Acoustic)" #"You Need Me (Acoustic)" #"Coping with Laughter (Acoustic)" #"Concept (Acoustic)" #"Vox Medley" Disc 3: 12" Remixes #"Vox" (12" Mix) #"Another One Rides" (12" Mix) #"Pupils in Charge" (12" Mix) #"Chemicality" (12" Mix) #"Secret Love" (12" Mix) #"Mother Bone" (12" Mix) #"Sherlock" (12" Mix) #"Thinking About Anything" (12" Mix) #"12 Days Til I Leave" (12" Mix) #"Survival" (12" Mix) #"When A Man Comes Out" (12" Mix) #"Ruckus" (12" Mix) #"Desire" (12" Mix) #"Disgrace" (12" Mix) #"Lucky for A Third Time" (12" Mix) #"Ode to RHCP" (12" Mix) #"Stop" (12" Mix) #"What Are You?" (12" Mix) #"Shrimp" (12" Mix) #"When I Told You" (12" Mix) #"Forever and Ever" (12" Mix) #"You Need Me" (12" Mix) #"Cope With Laughter" (12" Mix) #"Concept" (12" Mix) #"Vox Megamix" (12" Mix) DVD: Videos #"Vox" #"Another One Rides" #"Pupils in Charge" #"Chemicality" #"Secret Love" #"Mother Bone" #"Sherlock" #"Thinking About Anything" #"12 Days Til I Leave" #"Survival" #"When A Man Comes Out" #"Ruckus" #"Desire" #"Disgrace" #"Lucky for A Third Time" #"Ode to RHCP" #"Stop" #"What Are You?" #"Shrimp" #"When I Told You" #"Forever and Ever" #"You Need Me" #"Cope With Laughter" #"Concept" #"Vox Megamix"